Escenas sin escribir
by Artemis Walker
Summary: Recopilación de las partes que fueron modificadas a lo largo de mis tres historias: El regreso de Dark Danny, La princesa sombra y Alma corrompida, si no las has leído antes, no veas este fic por el spoiler que pueda contener. COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, sino a su único y original creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 ** _Escenas._**

 **En serio que soy muy original para los títulos verdad ¬¬u**

 **Cómo sea, como lo prometí, aquí están las escenas modificadas en el transcurso de las historias.**

 **Empezando con:**

 ** _"El regreso de Dark Danny"_**

 **Ya les había comentado anteriormente, que este fic iba a tener un final definitivo si no conseguía al menos un comentario, ¿cierto? pues he aquí ese final.**

* * *

Capitulo 06: Batalla de recuerdos.

Poco a poco, su cabeza, fue llenándose de viejos recuerdos que creía perdidos, Dan se llevó ambas manos al rostro e hizo un gesto de dolor, pues con cada recuerdo que resurgía en su cabeza, sentía unas fuertes punzadas, como si algo le estuviera aplastando el cerebro. Finalmente, cayó de rodillas, miró hacia la foto mientras el último recuerdo de su familia llenaba su mente, tomó la imagen entre sus manos y la contemplo durante unos momentos.

-Aquella vez lo perdí todo -dijo apenas en un susurro -. Ellos gritaban, trataban de librarse de las cuerdas, pero no pudieron, y yo... no pude ayudarlos, por mi culpa, ellos murieron, por mi culpa -Danny apenas si podía escuchar lo que decía, pero aún si no lo oía, su mirada ya decía bastante.

-Oye... -Danny trató de acercarse al hombre, pero justo en ese instante, Dan salió volando rápidamente de ahí. Los presentes miraron por donde se había ido el fantasma. Danny por algún motivo se sintió mal por él.

-¡Danny! - exclamo Sam lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sam? -pregunto Danny posando su mano sobre la mejilla de Sam.

-Si, gracias por venir por mi -Danny junto sus labios con los de ella y rodeo con sus brazos su cintura. El momento habría sido mucho más romántico de no ser por que en ese instante recordaron que tenían compañía, por lo que se separaron con los rostros ruborizados.

-Oh, vamos no se detengan, nosotros ya nos íbamos -dijo Reloj con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si los tortolos ya terminaron sera mejor volver, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevamos ya en la zona fantasma - comento Tucker.

-Tienes razón - dijo Danny tomando la mano de Sam.

Finalmente el grupo se dirigió hacia sus casa, solo hicieron una parada para dejar a Reloj en su castillo, después de ahí, el camino continuo sin más distracciones. Cuando llegaron a casa, ya era de noche, al parecer se habían tardado en la zona fantasma dos días completos, por suerte, los padres de Danny les habían dicho a la familia de sus amigos que se habían quedado a dormir en su casa.

Tucker se despidió de sus amigos, y se fue directo a su casa, en cambio, Danny había acompañado a Sam hasta la suya. De regreso, Danny volvía a su propia casa sin llevar ninguna prisa, mientras observaba el cielo nocturno; finalmente todo había acabado, se sentía muy tranquilo de que Sam estuviera a salvo, pero había algo que le preocupaba aún, ¿a dónde se habría ido Dan?

Por el otro lado, en alguna parte de la zona fantasma, Dan estaba sentado sobre una roca flotante, mirando hacia la nada, cuando en eso, alguien más apareció detrás de él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó con desgano.

-Nada realmente importante -respondió Reloj -. Solo me preguntaba a donde iras a partir de ahora.

-¿A dónde quieres que vaya? -su vista se desvió hacia abajo -. Mi línea del tiempo ya no existe, y ese estúpido termo se rompió, no tengo a donde regresar.

-¿Entonces, estarás vagando toda tú existencia en la zona fantasma?

-No es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga -respondió algo fastidiado -. Déjame solo. Reloj suspiro resignado.

-Como quieras -el fantasma del tiempo dio media vuelta y se fue volando de ahí.

Después de un rato, Dan se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor, ahora formaba parte de la zona fantasma, ya podía volver a ningún sitió, así como tampoco tenía un destino en especifico; alzó el vuelo, prendiéndose en la inmensidad de aquel lugar. Reloj estaba en lo cierto, solo se dejaría llevar por el camino, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? creo que quedó con un final abierto, pero ñeh.**

 **En fin, no copie desde el principio del capítulo porque me dio flojera (-o-)r, pero si ustedes quieren que copie el capítulo completo aunque la modificación sea de solo una escena, pues díganme y cumpliré sus deseos... ok no literalmente pero sí :3**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	2. Chapter 2

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, sino a su único y original creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 ** _Escenas._**

 **Ok, se que esto no es parte de una escena ni mucho menos, pero, pues, sigue siendo de Danny Phantom, y quería compartirlo con ustedes, así que aquí les traigo un pequeño One-shot que escribí.**

* * *

 _El espíritu del rayo._

En el mundo, no solamente existen el cielo, la tierra y el infierno, también, hay otros mundos, como la zona fantasma, y el mundo espiritual, que es en donde la entidades sagradas habitan. Espíritus del fuego, agua, aire, tierra,plantas, animales, nieve, entre otros, pero, entre todos ellos, el más destacado, y con posiblemente la historia más trágica, es el ya olvidado, espíritu del rayo, también llamado "Tilo" que quiere decir rayo, un joven alto, de largos cabellos entre plateado y azul, de inexpresivos ojos platinados, capaz de controlar el rayo a su gusto.

Hace 1500 años, los cinco mundos vivían en armonía, respetando los limites de cada lugar, sin sobrepasarlo, sin romper las leyes, pero, como siempre, la paz es algo que no puede mantenerse por siempre.

Un día como cualquier otro, se había convocado a los mayores lideres del mundo espiritual, entre ellos Tilo, quien estaba destinado a ser el próximo rey. La reunión no había llevado más que un par de minutos de comenzar, pero el joven se marchó sin nada más que decir. En su camino de regreso a casa, se entretenía mirando los peces del río que dividía a su mundo del cielo. Al alzar la vista hacia uno de los árboles del otro lado, su mirada se topó con una hermosa ángel, de cabellos caramelo, y ojos de esmeralda. El ángel, al sentirse observada, igualmente dirigió su vista hacia el joven; se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que ella, cayó de la rama de la cual se sostenía -ronquido-... El joven cruzó el puente que los separaba, y con una expresión de extrañeza, la ayudo a salir de los arbustos en el que se había atorado -ronquido-... La joven le agradeció, diciendo que de alguna forma lo compensaría por haberla ayudado, aunque él le dijo que eso no era necesario, ella preció ignorarlo y de un momento a otro comenzó a cantar -ronquido -.

-¡Joven Fenton! -llamó el señor Lancer cerrando un grueso libro de golpe.

-¡Yo no fui! -exclamó el joven aun somnoliento, sin entender del todo la situación. Todos en el aula comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Le agradecería que no se duerma en mi clase -dijo de forma tranquila.

-Lo siento -el joven se volvió a sentar.

-Muy bien, por cortesía del joven Fenton, todos tendrán que buscar la historia y traerme un reporte de la lectura para la próxima clase -mientras decía esto recogió sus cosas y se marchó del salón. Los tres jóvenes caminaban de regreso a sus casas, mientras que nuestro héroe bostezaba del cansancio.

-Enserio Danny, ¿en qué estabas pensando para quedarte dormido en la clase del señor Lancer? -preguntó Sam quien se mantenía leyendo un libro de pasta negra.

-Lo siento, es que últimamente me he sentido algo cansado.

-En ese caso deberías tratar de dormir más temprano el día de hoy -sugirió Tucker.

-Está bien -el joven alzó su rostro, dándose cuenta de la gran cantidad de nubes que comenzaban a agolparse en el cielo.

Al día siguiente, el cielo en el pueblo se veía totalmente gris, ni siquiera el más mínimo rayo de luz era capaz de penetrar en esa obscuridad. Danny por algún motivo tuvo un mal presentimiento. En el camino, se encontró con sus amigos, pero, justo en ese momento, un destello luminoso que preció partir el cielo se hizo presente, después de eso, le siguió el fuerte estruendo de un trueno.

-¿Qué fue eso? -cuestionó la joven azabache.

-No lo se, pero, sea lo que haya sido, fue realmente aterrador -opinó Tucker. Otro incluso más grande que el anterior se hizo presente. Esta vez, Danny alzó la mirada, descubriendo, que aquel relámpago tenía la forma de un dragón.

-¿Un rayo? -se preguntó, cuando en eso, un portal azulado se apareció. De el, salio Reloj.

-Vengan, necesito decirles algo -dijo sin titubeó. Los tres jóvenes se internaron el en portal.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? -preguntó el joven una vez dentro del castillo. Reloj les mostró uno de sus portales.

-Esto es lo que sucede -en la pantalla, se podía observar un lugar lleno de formaciones afiladas de roca, sin embargo, una en especifico fue la que llamo la atención de Danny, esta, era más alta que las demás, y de una grieta, se podía ver una luminosa luz plateada.

-¿Qué es...?

-En ese lugar, sellaron al espíritu del rayo, Tilo -explicó de forma calmada, como era su costumbre.

-¿Quién? -Danny se veía confundido. Reloj le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su báculo.

-Debes dejar de dormir en clases -dijo volando hacia una estantería, extrayendo un libro de ella -. Tilo era el espíritu del rayo, hace años, el se enamoro de un ángel llamado Suishou, sin embargo, eso era considerado un tabú por aquel entonces. Claro que Tilo, no se iba a dar por vendido tan fácilmente, así, que, con ayuda se su ejercitó, inició una rebelión contra el cielo. Aunque Suishou trató de detenerlo, el no le hizo caso, diciéndole, que definitivamente lucharía para que ambos pudieran estar juntos. En medio de la batalla, hirieron gravemente a Tilo, y justo cuando estaba por recibir el golpe de gracia, alguien se interpuso, ese alguien fue el ángel, quien prefirió dar su vida, a ver que aquel a quien amaba muriera por su culpa. Tilo estaba devastado, tanto, que perdió el control de sus poderes, y arrasó con todo a su paso. Dios, castigó severamente a Tilo, sellándolo en esa montaña -Reloj cerró aquel libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Entonces, eso fue lo que pasó -Sam miró hacia la pantalla.

-La razón por la que ahora hayan tantos rayos, se debe a que Tilo ha despertado nuevamente.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer para volverlo a sellar? -cuestionó Danny.

-Nada -dijo sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes -. Es imposible para nosotros el volver a sellar sus poderes.

-En ese caso ¿que hacemos?

-Hay una parte de esta historia que nadie conoce -el fantasma sacó una pequeña piedra entre azul y morada.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una piedra celestial, utilizada por los ángeles para enviar mensajes -Reloj se la extendió a Danny, quien algo inseguro la tomo -. Antes de morir, Suishou grabó un mensaje para Tilo en esta roca -el joven por algún motivo supo de que iba todo eso -. Si bien no podemos volver a sellarlo, al menos podríamos calmar su ira.  
Danny llegó al lugar donde se encontraba el sello de Tilo, con la ayuda de los portales de Reloj. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, lo único que brindaba algo de luz, era aquella roca de la cual sobresalían varios rayos.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? -preguntó atreves de los comunicadores Fenton.

-Espera un poco, dentro de algunos segundos el hará su aparición -y tal como dijo el fantasma del tiempo, un fuerte estruendo se hizo presente otra vez, y seguido de este, un hermoso joven hizo apareció sobrevolando los cielos.

-Danny, ten cuidado -pidió Sam.

-Lo se -el peli-blanco agradeció por las gafas, ya que gracias a ellas la luz no lo lastimaba tanto en los ojos.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Tilo con voz apagada.

-Soy Danny Phantom -respondió algo extrañado por el tono de su voz -. Disculpe...

-Tus ojos, se parecen un poco a los de ella.

-¿Eh?

-Suishou... Suishou... -el viento se volvió fuerte de pronto -. ¿Por qué?... ¡SUISHOU! -a pesar del dolor que reflejaba su voz, los rayos se hacían cada vez más violentos. Danny tuvo que usar su escudo para no salir herido.

-¡Tranquilízate por favor! -pidió el joven.

-¡Cállate! -un rayo fue directo hacia el ojiverde apenas si lo esquivó -. ¡Tú no sabes lo que es perder aquel a quien amas!

-Tienes razón, no lo se, pero, si pudiera escucharme solo un momento -Tilo, al mirarlo a los ojos, vio reflejada a su ángel, por lo que se tranquilizó un poco.

-Suishou, dejó esto para ti -dijo Danny acercándose a él y entregándole la piedra. La cual comenzó a brillar, hasta que una figura pequeña del ángel se hizo presente.

-Mi amado Tilo, se que todo esto lo hiciste por mi, pero, realmente, no soporto la idea de que puedas morir en batalla, por eso, si estas viendo esto, es porque tal vez tú vida corría peligro, y yo me habré sacrificado por ti. Tal vez ahora estés herido, pero quiero que sepas, que esto no sera eterno, yo renaceré, tal vez no como la Suishou que tú conoces, pero, en alma, seré igual, por eso, por favor, búscame, yo te estaré esperando hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Te amo, Tilo. Yo soy tuya, y tú eres mio.  
Cuando el mensaje terminó, los rayos se fueron calmando de poco a poco. Danny vio a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que el cielo comenzaba a despejarse, hasta que su mirada volvió nuevamente a donde se supone que estaba Tilo, pero, cuando se dio cuenta, el ya no estaba.

-¿A dónde...?

-Fue en busca de su ángel -respondió Reloj adelantándose a su pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿eso fue todo?

-Gracias al cielo si.

Danny suspiro cansado mirando al cielo, realmente, que aún tenía mucho que aprender.

* * *

 **Lo se, lo se, quedó algo, posiblemente cursi, o que se yo, pero, la escribí ya en la noche, y me ganó el sueño -o-, tal vez la mejoré dentro de poco, pero ahora no, tengo tarea, solo quería distraerme un rato u.u**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	3. Chapter 3

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, sino a su único y original creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 ** _Escenas._**

 **El siguiente en la lista, es _"La princesa sombra"_... me acabo de dar cuenta de que no hubo muchas modificaciones, -.-u.**

 **Este es un pequeño fragmento, el cual había escrito en otra libreta y que apenas encontré ¬¬u, así que en sí este no tuvo una modificación voluntaria.**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Ahora o nunca.

 _Zona fantasma._

Dentro del castillo sombra, un dulce y armonioso canto había inundado de repente todos los rincones del lugar, llamando, especialmente, la atención de Alexander, quien al escuchar aquel agradable murmullo, comenzó a seguirlo. Pronto, llagó al frente de un gran portón de madera, y en cuanto de acercó un poco más, logró distinguir mejor aquella melodía, al igual que reconoció la voz culpable de ese dulce sonido. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta, quitando toda duda de su mente, al descubrir que en efecto, la voz provenía de Azura, quien se encontraba en el balcón con sus ojos cerrados, y con sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho, aparentemente, aún no notaba la presencia de Alexander. Después de un rato, Azura se quedó callada, mirando hacia la nada, como sumida en sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alexander? -cuestionó.

Lo siento, por interrumpir -se apresuró a decir -. Es la primera vez que la escuchó cantar.

-Sí, en realidad, solo han sido dos personas los que me han escuchado -dijo volviendo a perderse en su mundo -. Tú eres el segundo.

-En ese caso, el primero, fue... -por algún motivo su tono de voz se endureció.

-Fue, Reloj -respondió sin pararse a reflexionar sus palabras.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y querías algo?

-Los mensajeros dicen que el grupo de Danny Phantom ha llegado -anunció Alexander.

-... ya lo se -respondió indiferente -, diles que se preparen para otro enfrentamiento.

-Sí -la sombra salió del lugar dejando nuevamente sola a Azura.

-Tal vez, simplemente deba olvidarlo.

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	4. Chapter 4

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, sino a su único y original creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 ** _Escenas._**

 **Aviso.**

* * *

 **Holis :3**

 **Ok, esto ya lo había explicado en el último capítulo de _"Alma corrompida"_ pero un recordatorio no hace daño, |(-o-)**

 **Bueno, al final del capi, les conté acerca de un nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente para Danny Phantom, pero que en realidad originalmente, es una historia que nada que ver con la serie, es más como un libro en el que estoy trabajando, pero, en el momento de estarlo escribiendo, recordé un pequeño detalle, y es que ya también les había dicho que soy capaz de estar escribiendo tres o más historias al mismo tiempo, y pues como se imaginaran, no llegó a ningún lado con eso, a parte, que de igual forma me di cuenta, que en terminar un capítulo, tardo alrededor de unos cuatro, o cinco días, sino es que la semana entera, EN UN SOLO CAPÍTULO, así que ya se imaginaran hasta cuando tendré lista toda la historia, y también, que este, no es el único libro en el que estoy trabajando, sino que hay otro en la fila, y pues, quiero dividir mi tiempo en ambos, aunque se que con eso a lo mejor y termine haciéndome pelota, pero bueno, así soy, y es que ese no es el principal problema, más bien, el verdadero asunto que complica más las cosas, es que la inspiración para poder escribir algo decente por así decirlo, no me llega, hasta ya pasadas las 21:30 hrs del día, osease que, considerando que tengo escuela al día siguiente, solo soy capaz de escribir los fines de semana, o en suspensiones de clases, por lo que me voy a tardar aún más en acabar, y pues, ahora si que, sin exagerar, ni nada por el estilo, tal vez no tenga lista la historia sino, hasta... adivinen cuando... hasta el año que viene :p, si lo se, ahora mismo me imagino sus cara de "¿pero de que carajos va esta tipa?" y es que, no es lo mismo o al menos en mi caso, no es lo mismo escribir un fic, que un libro, porque, el fanfic, es como un hobby, le das su tiempo, sin pasarte demasiado de una fecha, y lo puedes hacer corto, pero de capítulos muy largos, o largo, pero de capis muy cortos, y así, en mi caso no tengo idea de que hice, pero creo que fue más la primera opción, no se. Y en cambió, un libro debe tener determinadas hojas por capítulo, o al menos yo lo veo así, y a este debes dedicarte a el, y planear bien la trama, la personalidad de los personajes, sus características, si lo vas a ser tipo de fantasía, los poderes de cada uno, sus habilidades, si vas a usar una ciudad o lugar del mundo, debes investigar bien sobre ese sitio, o tal vez escribas sobra alguna época antigua, pues también, debes saber los ideales de ese entonces, y ósea son un montón de cosas que debes cuidar en un libro, y que puedes pasar desapercibidas en un fic, porque, en el fic, escribes sobre una serie o libro o que se yo, que ya fue creada, así que ya te sabes la personalidad de los personajes, lo que hacen, que papel desempeñan, y así, prácticamente te lo están dando en bandeja de plata, pero un libro, viene de ti, de tú mente, de tú creación, así que es más rollo.**

 **Y bueno, en resumen, me voy a tardar un montón con este nuevo proyecto, de hecho no hace muchos días que apenas acabé el primer capítulo. Así, que, como ya se los he pedido en varias ocasiones, hoy lo vuelvo a hacer, por favor, tengan paciencia, tal vez suba otro fic de Danny Phantom, para acortar la espera, pero no prometo nada, y en cuanto a los drabbles, ya no son muchas escenas que me hacen falta, de hehco creo que ya son como dos, y otro one-shot que pienso subir y ya, y quizás les comparta un monólogo que hice en mi clase de lectura, que la verdad a mi me gusto como me quedó y lo quiero compartir con ustedes, pero no se, ahí a ver que nos depara el destino, igual, si quieren que les suba un adelanto de la historia, también ahí me dicen si quieren o prefieren guardarse la curiosidad.**

 **Bueno eso era todo, gracias por leer :3**

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	5. Chapter 5

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, sino a su único y original creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 ** _Escenas._**

 **Hola amores míos :3... lo se lo se, "¿Dónde carajos te habías metido?" ¿cierto?... perdón u.u**

 **Cómo sea, aquí les dejó el capítulo que le seguía a _"Sorpresas desagradables e inesperadas parte 2"_ antes de su repentina modificación, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, bueno, espero les guste :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: No hablas enserio.**

El ambiente en el lugar se había vuelto un poco incomodo, mejor dicho, muy incomodo. Mientras Azura y Alexander permanecían inmóviles en sus lugares, los demás procuraban sobreponerse a la sorpresa por esa repentina confesión, pues si se distraían aunque sea un poco, se convertirían en presa fácil para esas criaturas.

-N- no puedes hablar enserio -dijo la joven con voz entrecortada. Alexander sonrió con cierta melancolía.

-¿Quiere comprobarlo usted misma? -de un movimiento rápido el joven llegó junto a ella, hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de separación, tomando completamente desprevenida a Azura, quien sintió como él tomaba su mano llevándola hasta su pecho, haciendo que ella se percatara de los fuertes latido de su corazón. La joven de ojos violetas lo miró sin poder creerlo aún; por el otro lado, Alexander entrecerró un poco sus ojos, acercando su rostro al de ella. Azura se congelada en su lugar, estaba bastante confundida como para reaccionar. El joven demonio igualmente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió la presencia de Aricia detrás suyo. El joven apenas si pudo esquivar la hoja de la espada de la joven espíritu.

-¿Atacar por la espalda no te parece demasiado deshonrado?

-No más que tú exclamó Aricia volviendo a atacar

Alexander repentinamente sintió como una de las almas se movía inquieta dentro de la piedra negra que portaba en el pecho. De pronto, Aricia logró apreciar una ligera voz que la llamaba, no estaba del todo segura, pero tenía la sensación de haber escuchado antes esa voz; estaba tan centrada en eso, que no se dio cuenta cuando el joven demonio le dio un fuerte golpe en su rostro, provocando que Azura reaccionara por la ira que en ese momento había comenzando a despertar en ella alejando toda clase de pensamientos confusos, haciendo que usara su poder al máximo, recuperando su forma original, y con su guadaña en mano, comenzó a atacar a Alexander quien la vio con cierta tristeza, pero eso ahora ya no le importaba a la joven.

-¡Chicos! llamó , vayan a un lugar seguro, no es bueno que sigan aquí.

-Pero... trató de decir Sam, pero Azura la interrumpió.

-Está bien, prometo llevar a Danny de regresó, pero será mejor que se vayan, Tucker está herido, además, Aricia y Reloj igualmente deben estar agotados.

-Yo estoy bien - dijo Aricia, limpiando algo de la sangre que había en su boca -. Solo me desconcerté un poco.

-Yo tampoco pienso irme, ya hemos llegado hasta acá, no voy a dar un paso atrás -exclamó Sam.

-En ese caso -comenzó a decir Alexander sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho por el rechazo de Azura- , vayan juntos al infierno - al tiempo en que decía estas palabras, un nuevo portal al infierno se abrió, dando paso a cientos de demonios.

-Maldición - masculló Azura para sus adentros, mientras trataba de purificar a cuanto demonio se le pusiera en frente. En eso, su mirada se topa con la piedra de Alexander, en donde pudo divisar al joven fantasma - . ¡Danny!

 _"Lo mate, asesine a una persona"_

-¡Eso no es cierto! - gritó al escuchar el lamento del peliblanco - . ¡Danny, tienes que reaccionar!

\- ¡Azura!, ¿¡Qué tanto gritas!? - preguntó Dan al escuchar las exclamaciones de la joven.

\- Danny, está dentro de esa piedra - respondió señalando a Alexander.

\- ¿Qué? -susurró Sam al escuchar lo antes mencionado.

\- Eso quiere decir que si logramos quitarle esa pierda, podríamos liberar a Danny -dijo Reloj lanzando un rayo a un demonio.

-Pero, ¿de que manera?

\- No es tan necesario quitarle la piedra - habló Aricia acercándose a ellos- , solamente necesitamos que Danny logré salir del trance en el que ha caído.

-¿Cómo? - Aricia señaló a Azura, quien seguía gritando el nombre de Danny.

\- Tal vez podrías seguir su ejemplo.

\- Pero no funciona, Danny aún no ha reaccionado.

\- Sí, porque Azura, no se la persona más importante para él.

\- Aún así, ¿de que forma puedo lograr que me escuche?

-Solo concéntrate en tú objetivo - dijo Aricia cubriendo a Sam con un campo de fuerza - . Esto impedirá que algo te interrumpa, pero debes hacerlo rápido.

Sam solo asintió, mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretaba fuertemente su guadaña. Trató de ignorar todo a su alrededor, centrándose en una sola persona. De un momento a otro, todo a su alrededor se puso oscuro. Abrió los ojos, viendo a lo lejos una pequeña luz blanca, entrecerró los ojos tratando de verla mejor, dándose cuenta poco después de que se trataba de Danny.

-¡Danny! - exclamó corriendo hacia él. El joven de cabellos blancos, estaba sentado, abrazando sus rodillas - . ¿Danny?

-Lo mate -susurró en un sollozo - . Asesine a una persona.

\- Eso no es cierto, aquel hombre no esta muerto, ¡sigue con vida! - dijo colocándose a su altura.

-¡Es mentira! - gritó al borde de la desesperación - . No puede estar con vida, yo lo vi, no se movía, estaba muerto.

\- Danny, escúchame, ese hombre no esta muerto, solo cayó inconsciente por la impresión, eso es todo.

-Pero, ¿y todos los daños que cause a la ciudad?, ellos ahora mismo me deben odiar.

-Aricia se encargara de eso más tarde, por ahora, solo tienes que luchar por liberarte de este tipo que te tiene encerrado -dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano - . Todos están dando su mejor esfuerzo para traerte de vuelta con nosotros - Danny alzó un poco el rostro, dudando unos instantes en tomar la mano de Sam, hasta que poco a poco, extendió su brazo y junto su mano con la de ella.

Al poco tiempo, Alexander sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, miró hacia la piedra descubriendo una luz blanca que se hacia cada vez más fuerte, hasta que finalmente, Danny salió de aquella piedra cayendo en seco en el suelo. Todos al ver esto, fueron inmediatamente a donde el joven, quien comenzó a toser un poco antes de recobrar por completo el sentido. Sus ojos habían recuperado su color verde.

-¿Danny? -llamó Sam acercándose.

-Hola chicos dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

\- ¡Danny! la joven de ojos violetas se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Tú... - se escuchó la voz de Alexander - , ni creas que por algo como esto... me vas a vencer tan fácil - al tiempo que decía esto, las sombras se fueron reuniendo a su alrededor creando un aura oscura alrededor del joven.

* * *

 **Yeeeyyy~ |(n.n)|, ahora solo falta el one-shot, y no se si quieran que les comparta el pequeño monologo del que les hable ahí me dicen :3**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	6. Chapter 6

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, sino a su único y original creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 ** _Escenas._**

 **Hola... wow, jamás pensé que volvería a publicar algo puntual XD**

 **como sea, se que tengo un one-shot pendiente con ustedes, pero, pasaron un par de cositas... -~-u, no me maten por favor.**

 **Ok, todo comenzó el lunes de esta semana, una amiga** **mía sabe que escribo historias de este tipo, y me pidió que escribiera una sobre una nueva serie que esta siendo transmitida recientemente, su nombre "Prodigiosa, las aventuras de Ladybug" nombre chiquito ¿verdad? -3-u, como sea, para los que leyeron mi perfil ya sabrán que no prendo la televisión desde hace como tres años, así que yo ni enterada de que esa caricatura existía, pero pues mi amiga es muy insistente, así que accedí a escribirle la dichosa historia (ya esta publicada para los que sigan la serie :3), y, digamos que la empecé a ver ya que obviamente ni sus luces de que iba la trama, y pues me gustó y la empecé a ver ya todos los días, y ya ven ¿no? pero bueno, ese no es el punto, el verdadero problema aquí, es que como ya les había dicho antes, me tardó alrededor de una semana en acabar un capítulo, y esta no fue la excepción, y como fue un one-shot, pues me tarde todavía más y por eso descuide el de Danny Phantom, pero no se preocupen que este ya va muy bien :3, por lo que para compensarlos (según yo -~-u), les comparto un tipo monólogo que hice en clases espero les guste :3.**

* * *

 **Quiero verte.**

Me encuentro dentada al borde de mi ventana, estoy sumida en mis recuerdos, sintiendo como las lágrimas caen una a una de mis ojos. Creí olvidarme de ti, pero sin previo aviso, tú recuerdo volvió a mi, lastimándome, reabriendo esa herida que tanto me costó lograr cicatrizar.

Pensé que te odiaba, y me refugie en ese sentimiento, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así, que ese sentimiento de cariño y tal vez algo más sigue vivo; me invade la nostalgia, y sin darme cuenta, pido al cielo por volver a verte, aunque sea, una última vez más.

Sé que pensarás que es algo tonto, y que en realidad, fui yo quien decidió alejarse de ti, pero ahora, yo te pregunto, ¿qué es o que realmente fui para ti?, ¿una amiga, una simple compañera de clases, o tal vez algo más? Nunca me lo dijiste, nunca me lo demostraste, a veces pienso que solo jugaste con mis sentimientos, ya que tú siempre supiste lo que sentía por ti, pero nunca hiciste siquiera afán de darte cuenta, y me seguías tratando como siempre, a pesar de que tú igual llegaste a sentir lo mismo, jamás quisiste aceptarlo, hasta que me fui, cuando el destino separó nuestros caminos, hasta entonces lo admitiste, pero, me lo dijiste de la forma, que menos esperaba.

Aquel día, tuvimos una discusión, recuerdo a la perfección aquellas palabras hirientes que e dijiste, claro que a pesar de eso, no me iba a echar hacia atrás, y yo también dije cosas, que posiblemente, te llegaron a doler, sin embargo, lo que dijiste para defenderte, fue con clara intensión de lastimarme aún más, _"No puedo creer que me haya gustado alguien como tú, ya olvídalo, es tú vida"_ , después de aquello, solo me límite a llorar, mientras veía como tú te alejabas y me dejabas sola, reafirmando aún más que solo jugaste conmigo, siendo amable un momento, y alejándote al otro.

Tus acciones después de eso me confundieron, pues cuando menos lo esperé, volviste pidiendo perdón, y diciendo que me extrañabas, quise darte otra oportunidad, pero tú actitud no cambió, así fue durante un tiempo al final me harte y te dije adiós, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento ahora.

Ahora mismo me lamento, y mi único deseo el volver a verte, hablar contigo y reírnos de cosas sin sentido como solíamos hacer.

El pecho me duele, como si algo me estuviera desgarrando por dentro. Por una parte quisiera olvidarte, y borrarte para siempre de mi vida, pero por otra, quiero que este sentimiento perdure.

Me siento culpable, pues ahy otra persona que me quiere, pero por culpa de tu recuerdo no puedo corresponder a ese sentimiento. A veces digo _"¡ya basta, solo olvídalo!"_ , sin embargo, me siento incapaz de hacerlo, de deshacerme de ti, ya no se hasta que punto no puedo, y hasta que otro no quiero.

Me odio a mi misma, por seguir luchando por este sentimiento, dicen que sino te quieres a ti mismo, no puedes querer a alguien más, pero no es cierto, ya que como dije antes, me odio, pero he llegado a quererte, con todo mi corazón, simplemente, no soy capaz de olvidarte, haciendo que mi deseo de volver a verte, crezca y se fortalezca aún más.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿muy triste, muy dramático, muy emo :v...? jajaja ok no u.u**

 **Espero tener ya listo el one-shot el próximo sábado n.n**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	7. Chapter 7

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, sino a su único y original creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 ** _Escenas._**

 **Por fiiinnn, está listo el one-shot que les prometí, espero lo disfruten :3... tengo un buena excusa para haberme retrasado tanto, la encontraran abajó junto con mi testamento de muerte -.-u**

 **/!\ Nota importante abajo, favor de leer.**

* * *

 **Nuevos héroes.**

Amity Park, un pueblo que no era muy conocido por el resto del mundo, o por lo menos, eso era antes, pues después del caso del desasteroide, ahora todos le debían la vida al héroe que habitaba ahí, el cual, después de su última aventura, había pasado varios años en paz, formó una familia, y vivió tranquilo por catorce años, pero bien sabía que esa tranquilidad no duraría por siempre, pues estaba al tanto de que nuevos villanos estarían a la espera de salir de la zona fantasma, y continuar con lo que sus padres dejaron pendiente.

-¡Aron, espera ahí! -exclamó una joven de largo cabello blanco y ojos verdes que volaba por la casa persiguiendo a otro similar a ella.

-Vamos, dijiste que sino te despertabas al tercer llamado te lanzara agua a la cara -decía entre risas.

-¡No lo decía literalmente! -la joven de nombre Shanon atrapó a su hermano con una cuerda de ectoplasma.

-¡Auxilio! -gritó Aron al sentir la mirada asesina de su hermana gemela.

-Chicos, ya basta -dijo una mujer acercándose a ambos jóvenes -. Shanon, libera a tú hermano.

-Está bien -respondió resignada la joven. Aron suspiro aliviado.

-Gracias mamá.

-Aron, tu igualmente debes dejar de hacerle este tipo de bromas a tu hermana.

-No es mi culpa que ella sea tan delicada -en eso, un hombre se acercó donde ellos.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto? -preguntó bostezando.

-No es nada importante amor -respondió Sam dándole un beso en la mejilla a un somnoliento Danny -. Por cierto, ¿no es un poco temprano para que ya estés despierto? -cuestionó refiriéndose a que él siempre solía despertarse pasadas las doce del día.

-Lo que sucede es que Reloj vino esta mañana para decirme algo importante -sus palabras fueron calladas al percatarse de que sus dos hijos seguían ahí -. Ustedes deberían apresurarse o llegaran tarde.

-Pero queremos escuchar lo que te dijo Reloj -explicó Aron.

-Se los diré más tarde, por ahora solo dense prisa -ambos hermanos no tuvieron más opción que obedecer a su padre e irse cada quien a su respectiva habitación para alistarse.

Shanon había sacado los gustos góticos de su madre, por lo que su vestimenta consistía en una blusa roja con cuello mao negro, falda negra tableada con detalles en rojo, botas tipo militares negras y una chaqueta igualmente negra. Mientras que su hermano portaba unos jeans azules, playera negra con detalles en blanco y unos tennis con la misma combinación de colores. Ambos hermanos eran gemelos, así que los dos tenían el cabello negro y ojos violetas. Ellos corrieron por toda la casa hasta llegar a la entrada, pues con el suceso anterior, el tiempo se les había acortado más de lo planeado.

-¡Ya nos vamos! -gritaron al unisono abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Antes de que se vayan, les recuerdo que deben ir a entrenar con los demás en cuanto terminen sus clases -les recordó Danny, viendo como la cara de sus hijos reflejaba un completo desagrado, que lo desconcertó un poco, pero luego recordó lo que el fantasma del tiempo le había dicho -. Ah, es verdad, Reloj me contó todo a cerca de la relación poco agraciada que tienen con la hija de Dan y el de Aricia -ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron.

-¿Lo sabes?

-No del todo, ya que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de verlos entrenar, pero confió en que Reloj me dice la verdad -respondió cruzándose de brazos -. Bueno, en cuanto el hijo de Aricia no puedo decir nada ya que no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, así como su padre, y en cuanto a la hija de Dan, se qué tal vez sea un poco difícil de tratar como su padre, pero igualmente tienes sus aspectos buenos.

-Pues primero dinos cuales son y después nos cuentas -dijo Shanon, escuchando la alarma de su reloj -. Se nos hace tarde, Aron vayámonos ya -su hermano asintió antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. Danny suspiro agotado, el sabía mejor que nadie que en ese mismo futuro aparecerían nuevos villanos, pues no en balde ya se había enfrentado a ellos, y como ahora todo su destino fue cambiado, no dudaba de la existencia de otros nuevos.

-¿De verdad, tan mala es su relación? -Sam se acercó a él.

-Tú sabes que Reloj nunca mentiría -después de eso, ambos guardaron silencio, hasta que el azabache dijo unas palabras a su esposa y se dirigieron al laboratorio.

El día transcurrió con normalidad para ambos jóvenes, claro que con ciertas cosas rondando en su mente, pues tal y como había dicho su padre, la relación con cierta azabache de nombre Elicia, no era muy amistosa, bueno, eso solo para Shanon, quien desde que la conoció habían formado una gran rivalidad por todo, haciendo que su relación decayera cada vez más, y que sus entrenamientos fueran realmente pesados, lo único que agradecía, era que tanto su amigo de la infancia Alex, hijo de Tucker, así como Artemis y Dilan estuvieran con ella, porque sino posiblemente no podría soportar estar cerca de esa chica hasta el final del entrenamiento, ya que en esos momentos no podía confiar con su hermano, pues este estaba perdidamente enamorado de Elicia, además, por el contrario, a él no le agradaba mucho Dilan, pues el joven era demasiado coqueto con las tres jóvenes, incluyéndola por supuesto a ella, y eso provocaba los celos de su hermano, y por ende una discusión no tardaba en hacerse presente, a pesar de que todos sabían de sobra que el gustaba de Artemis. Shanon suspiro agotada, realmente no quería asistir ese día.

La hora de la salida llegó, ambos hermanos se reunieron en la entrada con Alex, pues él también debía asistir a los entrenamientos. De camino, ambos jóvenes iban hablando alegremente, salvó por la azabache quien iba con la cabeza en las nubes, obviamente su hermano sabía lo que le sucedía, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, después de todo, era obligación de los seis seguir los pasos de sus padres y continuar protegiendo la ciudad. Alex igualmente se dio cuenta del descontento de su amiga.

-Shanon, ¿todo está bien? -cuestionó el joven, aunque evidentemente ya sabía la respuesta.

-Si... oh bueno, no del todo -respondió desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar.

-Si hoy no te sientes con ánimos de ir, esta bien, luego le diré a papá -comenzó a decir su hermano sin mirarla, y deteniendo su paso -. Además también sirve que le das un descanso a Artemis de servir de moderadora entre las discusión de ustedes dos -el joven extendió su mano creando un portal hacia la zona fantasma.

-¿A qué te refieres con moderadora? -cuestionó confundida la joven.

-Como si no lo supieras -fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer tras el portal. Su hermana lo persiguió diciéndole que la esperara seguida de Alex que era ayudado por un deslizador.

Al llegar a la zona fantasma, se dirigieron inmediatamente donde solían entrenar, en este caso, era una gran formación de roca flotante, cerca del castillo de Reloj. Shanon estaba tan concentrada en perseguir a su hermano, que no se percató de que ya habían llegado a ese lugar, de no ser porque escuchó la voz de la joven peliblanca llamándola, habría tardado un poco más en darse cuenta de donde se encontraba; justo en ese momento, Aron sabía que el día de su muerte no estaba tan lejos, pues podía sentir perfectamente la mirada fulminante de su hermana, aunque no le tomo mucha importancia, pues su amada había llegado, y en ese momento, como casi siempre, su mente se nublo.

-Hola Elicia, llagaste más temprano que de costumbre -saludó el joven acercándose a ella, quien solo lo vio de reojo pasándolo de largo, provocando la ira de Shanon.

-Hola chicos, y Shanon -este último nombre lo dijo de forma despectiva; la nombrada la miró de la misma forma rodando los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué les parece si empezamos con nuestro entrenamiento? -sugirió Artemis antes de que esas dos comenzaran una de sus usuales peleas, solo las vio asentir antes posicionarse cada quien en su respectiva zona, pues aquel sitio, estaba dividido específicamente para cada uno de ellos de acuerdo a sus poderes y habilidades.

-¿No te parece que accedieron demasiado fácil? -preguntó Dilan acercándose a ella.

-Si lo sé, pero aparentemente ninguna de ellas vino con los ánimos de siempre -respondió algo preocupada por sus dos amigas.

Las cosas transcurrían con normalidad. Shanon y Aron se encontraban practicando sus respectivos poderes, así como ataques sincronizados, considerando que eran gemelos, tenían una conexión más profunda, por lo que los ataques de ese tipo les vendrían bastante bien. Elicia igualmente entrenaba sus poderes de fantasmas, así como también alguna que otra técnica que le vendría bien en caso de que se llegara a transformar en humana. Dilan ensayaba sus transformaciones en animales, lo cual era herencia de su madre, así como otro tipo de poderes, como los de fantasmas, y manejo de espada. Artemis, al contrario de sus demás compañeros, debía meditar constantemente para controlar sus poderes del tiempo, así como sus habilidades en la purificación. Alex igualmente llevaba un entrenamiento un tanto diferente, pues al ser un humano, solo podía practicar con las armas antifantasmas, al igual que los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo. Todo iba bien, hasta que llegó la hora de un entrenamiento grupal, para esto, habían varios fantasmas encerrados en distintas zonas de la plataforma, los cuales eran liberados un por uno cada cierto tiempo, así que tenían un tiempo limitado para encargarse de ellos. El grupo se situó en el centro del lugar, cuando la campana dio el inicio al entrenamiento, se libero el primer fantasma, y fue en ese momento que todo se volvió un desastre. Elicia tomó la delantera, y comenzó a disparar simultáneos rayos fantasmas hacia su oponente, quien al sentirse atacado, arrojó una especie de red de ectoplasma a la chica, haciendo que cayera al piso inmóvil, pues esa cosa era muy pegajosa; Aron se apresuró a ir a ayudar a la joven, sin fijarse que el fantasma se acercaba peligrosamente a él, por suerte Alex disparo algunos rayos de su deslizador, aunque eso tampoco fue buena idea, pues el fantasma agarró la nave, y lo arrojó lejos. Shanon decidió intervenir, y voló hacia la criatura, sin embargo, en ese momento, Elicia se libero de la red, e igualmente fue donde el fantasma.

-¡A un lado Fenton, esta es mi presa! -exclamó poniéndose a la par con ella.

-¿Te recuerdo que llevamos el mismo apellido? -dijo con ironía.

-Es una de mis tantas maldiciones.

-Sabes, desde hace tiempo me lo vengo preguntando -comenzó a decir soltando un suspiro cansado, para después cambiar su semblante a unos totalmente furioso -. ¡¿Cuál es tú maldito problema conmigo?! -preguntó casi gritando.

-¡Mi problema eres tú!

-¡Eso no responde a mi pregunta!

Ambas comenzaron una de sus habituales peleas, haciendo que sus compañeros suspiraran agotados, eso ya se estaba volviendo cosa de todos los días. En eso, el fantasma, aprovechándose de la distracción de ambas jóvenes, arrojó una serie de rayos hacia ellas. Artemis se percató de esto, y voló al frente de ellas para crear un escudo y cubrirlas del ataque; ellas apenas si fueron conscientes de eso, pues seguían muy metidas en su discusión, por lo que Dilan fue donde ellas y las empujo para apartarlas del peligro. La joven de cabellos blancos deshizo su escudo al tiempo que se apartaba rápidamente de ahí, pero de lo que ella no se dio cuenta, es que el tiempo para derrotar al primer fantasma ya había pasado, por lo que otro fue liberado automáticamente, colocándose detrás de la joven, mas antes de que fuera atacada, alguien se interpuso entre ambos, ese alguien, resultó ser el joven de ojos carmesí, quien recibió un rasguño en su espalda.

-¡Dilan! -exclamó sosteniéndolo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien -agregó con algo de dificultad.

Eso fue suficiente como para acabar con la paciencia de Artemis, quien al ser hija de alguien como Reloj, eso era todo un logro. Con cuidado dejó al joven peliplata en el suelo, y de un momento a otro, una guadaña se apareció en su mano, purificando con ella a los fantasmas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus compañeros la observaban temerosos, pues era la primera vez que la veían de esa forma. En cuanto el último de los fantasmas fue purificado, volvió el rostro específicamente a Shanon y Elicia, quienes sintieron un viento frío recorrer sus columnas.

-¿¡Es que acaso son idiotas!? -exclamo una vez cerca de ellas -. ¡Ya me tienen harta con sus discusiones, parecen niñas pequeñas!

-Parece que mi familia esta destinada a ser regañada por la de Reloj -murmuró Elicia.

-¡No habría necesidad de esto si tan solo ustedes fueran capaces de madurar un poco y arreglar de una maldita vez sus diferencias! -dicho esto, fue donde Aron y Alex, que cuidaban de Dilan, dejando a las dos jóvenes pensativas y algo arrepentidas. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, era que estaban siendo observados, y no solo en ese momento, sino desde hace tiempo. Mientras tanto, en una de las salas del castillo de Reloj, los padres de los jóvenes estaban reunidos ahí, viendo el "entrenamiento" de sus hijos.

-Creo que sus hijas son sus perfectas copias -comentó Reloj hacia Dan y Danny, quienes miraron a otro lado tratando de disimular.

-Lo sentimos -se disculpó Danny volviendo su mirada hacia la pantalla -. Jamás había visto a Artemis tan molesta.

-Gracias a que pasa la mayor parte del día meditando, es capaz de controlar su temperamento, de no ser así, probablemente sería peor que esas dos juntas.

-¿Herencia de la madre? -bromeó Dan, a lo que Azura rió.

-Más bien herencia de su abuela -respondió la mujer de cabellos blancos.

-Ahora veo a lo que te referías -dijo Aricia volviendo al tema inicial.

-¿Pero qué podríamos hacer para mejorar esta situación? Es decir, no creo que tengamos alguna esperanza de que comiencen a llevarse bien de un momento a otro -agregó Sam.

-Puede que no de un día para otro, pero si es poco a poco, tal vez si haya alguna posibilidad -comenzó a decir el fantasma del tiempo acercándose a ellos -, después de todo, estos dos igualmente tuvieron su tiempo para soportarse mutuamente -explicó refiriéndose a Dan y Danny.

-Eso es verdad, pero, ellos solo se ven durante los entrenamientos -intervino Edrien.

-Esa es otra cuestión por la que los llame aquí. Por los hijos de Danny y Tucker no hay mayor problema ya que ellos se ven a diario en la escuela, pero ni siquiera Artemis, y Dilan son capaces verse a pesar de que viven en la misma dimensión, y peor Elicia, que vive en otra línea del tiempo, así que, supongo que por Aricia no hay mucho problema, pero Dan -el nombrado lo miró -. ¿Estas dispuesto a aceptar que tú hija estudie en otra línea del tiempo?

-Tiene que ser una broma -se dijo a si misma Shanon, en el momento en que el profesor, acompañado de otros tres jóvenes muy familiares para ella ingresaron al salón.

-Bueno, creo que ya se dieron una idea de lo que sucede -comenzó a decir el maestro -. A partir de hoy estos tres jóvenes se integraran a nuestro grupo, ahora, ¿quieren presentarse?

-Bueno, mi nombre es Dilan Destiny, espero llevarme bien con ustedes chicas -dijo sonriendo de forma coqueta, provocando un grito de emoción entre las jóvenes.

-¿Y que hay de ustedes? -cuestionó el profesor dirigiéndose a Artemis y Elicia que habían permanecido calladas y con cara de pocos amigos. Dilan le dio un pequeño codazo a la joven de ojos grises, quien soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Mi nombre es Artemis Time, un gusto -volvió a desviar su mirada sin agregar nada más.

-Que fastidio -escupió Elicia con evidente enfado antes de pasar a tomar asiento detrás de Aron, quien sintió los nervios invadirlo al tener a su amada tan cerca. Artemis y Dilan igualmente tomaron asiento, Dilan atrás de la azabache y Artemis de Alex.

Las clases transcurrieron en un ambiente bastante pesado para el grupo de jóvenes, que igualmente afectaba a sus demás compañeros y maestros. Shanon en cierta ocasión volvió el rostro hacia la ojigris, pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, la contraria corto el contacto visual dando a entender que seguía molesta, a lo que la de ojos violetas suspiro y centró nuevamente su atención a la clase. Cuando el descanso llegó, el profesor se acercó a los gemelos, llevándolos a la otra esquina del aula.

-Los padres de ustedes y los de sus nuevos compañeros llegaron esta mañana a informarme que todos ustedes se conocen desde pequeños, así que les voy a pedir de favor que le muestren la escuela, ya que los profesores tenemos una junta el día de hoy -pidió, ganando por respuesta un gesto de inconformidad por parte de la joven, y una exclamación de alegría del otro. Ambos volvieron a sus lugares.

-Muy bien, el profesor nos ha encargado que les enseñemos la escuela, así que vamos, porque esta no es precisamente pequeña -dijo Shanon comenzando a caminar seguida de los demás, salvo por cierta chica de ojos azules -. Elicia, ¿no vienes?

-No tengo humor como para estar cerca de ti -respondió indiferente.

-Como quieras -ella tampoco se encontraba con ánimos para tratar con la azabache. Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía, era que alguien los observaba divertidos, sin prever nada bueno para ellos.

-Muy bien, ahora que una de ellos esta sola, es el momento perfecto par actuar -dijo una silueta oculta entre las sombras.

-Me parece bien -añadió otra voz.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?

-Ustedes distraigan a los demás, esta presa es mía -el resto asintió, antes de desaparecer, internándose en los pasillos de la escuela.

Mientras tanto, los demás caminaban tranquilos por los pasillos sin sospechar nada. Shanon miró hacia donde Artemis, quien hablaba con Dilan, Aron observo a su hermana, comprendiendo el mensaje, y se llevo al peliplata junto con Alex hacia los vestidores para hombres, dejando solas a ambas chicas; aunque claro estaba que la peliblanca no estaba dispuesta a cruzar palabra con ella.

-Artemis yo... -su frase se quedó en el aire, pues Elicia, en su forma fantasma atravesó inesperadamente los casilleros, impactando contra la pared contraria -. ¿Estas bien? -cuestionó acercándose a ella.

-Algo así -respondió poniéndose de pie.

-¿Que ocurre? -preguntó Aron saliendo de los vestidores seguido de Dilan y Alex.

-Parece que las generaciones nuevas son más débiles que sus padres -dijo Skultek atravesando la pared.

-¿Eso responde tú pregunta? -Elicia disparo una serie de rayos hacia el fantasma, el cual se cubrió con un escudo.

-Veo que hay nuevas combinaciones que serían un gran trofeo para mi colección -agregó disparando un misil hacia el grupo. La de ojos rubí protegió a todos con un escudo.

-¡No se queden ahí parados y ayúdenme!

-Vaya, jamás pensé que viviría hasta el día en que te escuchara decir esas palabras -comentó Shanon con cierto tonó de sarcasmo y sorpresa en su voz.

-Solo cállate y transformarte -en eso, una red eléctrica la atrapó dejándola inmóvil por la descarga.

Ante esto, Aron, Shanon, y Artemis tomaron sus formas espectrales, Dilan se quitó el collar que le había dado su madre para sellar sus poderes, y Alex presionó un un botón de su muñequera, cambiando sus ropas por un traje especial para enfrentarse contra fantasmas (como el de Valerie). Una vez listos, quisieron seguir a Skultek, pero otro grupo de fantasmas se puso en su camino, entre ellos algunos de los que sus padres ya les habían contado, como Vortex, el caballero del terror, entre otros, así como otros completamente nuevos.

-¿Y ahora? -cuestionó Aron. Shanon se dio cuenta de que algunos otros fantasmas se dirigían a la escuela, pero también tenían como prioridad salvar a Elicia así que no podían centrar su atención solo en una.

-Alex, reúne a todos y llévalos a un lugar seguro, Artemis y Dilan, dirijan a estos fantasmas hacia el patio, ahí habrá menos posibilidades de que alguien resulte herido, Aron, ayúdame a rescatar a Elicia -al término de esto, todos cumplieron con su respectiva tarea.

El joven castaño ingreso al edificio, disparando a todo fantasma que se le pusiera enfrente, así como también dirigía a los estudiantes hacia la salida, revisando cada sala para cerciorarse de que no faltara nadie por evacuar. Por el otro lado, Artemis y Dilan, provocaban a los fantasmas, llevándolos a las canchas, y una vez ahí comenzaron una ardua pelea contra ellos para mantenerlos reunidos ahí, hasta que llegaran los demás, el joven usaba una espada para devolver a los espectros a la zona fantasma, mientras que Artemis se encargaba de purificar a otros.

Donde los mellizos, tampoco estaba muy tranquilo, pues Skultek resultó ser una peligrosa combinación de cazador con un fantasma capaz de controlar todo lo electrónico, pero gracias a la conexión que ambos hermanos tenían, solo bastaba con intercambiar miradas para saber lo que pensaba el otro. Aron se adelantó a el fantasma, multiplicándose varias veces, atacando y confundiendo a su oponente, pues no sabía de donde vendría el próximo golpe. Mientras tanto, Shanon formo una pequeña daga de ectoplasma cortando la red en la que se encontraba Elicia, quien al verse libre, atrapó a Skultek con una cuerda de ectoplasma, y lo arrojó lejos de ahí. Ambas jóvenes intercambiaron miradas antes de comenzar a reír sin razón aparente.

-Oye, lo siento por lo de todos estos años, no se en que es lo que estaba pensando -comenzó a decir Elicia mirando hacia otro lado.

-Esta bien, yo también tengo la culpa por seguirte la corriente todo el tiempo, creo que heredamos esta rivalidad de nuestros padres -bromeó, pues no había día en el que sus madres no contaran lo mal que esos dos se llevaban en el pasado.

-Sí -rió un poco antes de extender su mano hacia ella en señal de reconciliación, a lo cual, ella correspondió gustosa.

-Bien, si ambas ya arreglaron sus diferencias, ¿qué les parecería ayudarnos un poco? -dijo Aron quien en cuestión de segundos se había visto rodeado por un grupo de fantasmas.

Pronto, el grupo de jóvenes se enfrentaron al resto de enemigos que aún quedaban. Alex utilizaba varios tipos de armamento para fantasmas, encerrando a varios en redes, y haciendo desaparecer a otros. Shanon y Aron ejecutaban varias de sus técnicas sincronizadas exterminando el doble de fantasmas a la vez. Elicia arrojaba simultáneos discos de ectoplasma, así como rayos fantasmas dejando inconsciente a más de uno de los que se enfrentaban a ella. Dilan, tomaba la forma de diversos animales, para después contraatacar por sorpresa a sus oponentes. Artemis, atrajo la atención de varios fantasmas, y una vez que tuvo suficientes a su alrededor, su mano se envolvió de un brillo blanco, mientras decía las palabras "tiempo fuera" y los fantasmas a su alrededor se congelaban.

-Vaya, así que ya aprendiste a usar esa habilidad -comentó Shanon acercándose a ella en compañía de su hermano y Elicia.

-No por nada mi padre es el amo del tiempo -respondió sonriendo mientras se hacía a un lado -, muy bien, es su turno.

-¿Todo listo allá arriba? -preguntó Aron dirigiéndose a Dilan quien abrió un portal justo detrás de los fantasmas.

-Todo en orden -sonrió.

-Muy bien -los tres se juntaron quedando los hermanos al lado del otro, y Elicia sobre ellos, los tres tomaron aire suficiente, para siguiente mente soltarlo en un lamento fantasma, provocando que todas las formas espectrales salieran impulsadas dentro del portal hacia la zona fantasma sin darle oportunidad a ninguno de resistirse, pues la mayoría ya se encontraban muy débiles, o estaban bajo el poder de la joven peliblanca.

Cuando todo aquel suceso termino, Artemis literalmente se arrojó a sus dos amigas, feliz de que finalmente arreglaran sus diferencias, y de que ya no seria necesario estarlas cuidando de que no se asesinaran la una a la otra, mientras los tres jóvenes chocaban puños por un buen trabajo, y literalmente, su primera lucha como un buen equipo. Nuevamente, sus padres los observaban, pero esta vez, llenos de orgullo, finalmente habían podido encontrar su propia forma de repartirse el trabajo y dar una buena pelea a sus adversarios.

-Bueno, tal parece que sus hijas lograron arreglar sus problemas más rápido que los padres -dijo Reloj sonriendo.

-¿No lo normal era comparar al hijo con el padre, y no a el padre con el hijo? -agregó Dan cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que sucede es que esta es la primera vez que los hijos resultaron más maduros que los padres -bromearon las dos Sam, recibiendo más de una risa por parte de los demás. Reloj volvió el rostro viendo como los jóvenes seguían festejando por su tan buen trabajo y gastando alguna que otra broma.

-Les espera un largo camino por delante, pero estamos seguros, de que lograran superar cualquier obstáculo que se les ponga en frente -sonrió amablemente antes de adelantar la escena unos años en el futuro, viendo a un grupo de seis héroes, siendo aclamados por las personas.

 _FIN._

* * *

 **Ok, primero mi excusa, salí de vacaciones el lunes de esta semana, sin embargo, tuve que estar estudiando para presentar mis exámenes de recuperación de álgebra y química ya que suspendí los semestrales... si, justo las más difíciles reprobé -.-u, ¿ironía? quizá(?**

 **Y el aviso, la otra semana se comenzaré a subir el nuevo fic de Danny Phantom, titulado, "Mi pasado, mi presente, tú futuro"... nombre chiquito ¿verdad?, ¿porqué le puse así? lo descubrirán después, y sí, se lo que están pensando, esta es la historia de la que les hablaba la otra vez, insipara en un libro que estoy escribiendo, que en sí ahora que lo pienso, este esta inspirado en un capítulo de Danny Phantom O.o... ¿coincidencia? puede ser ¿pacto con el diablo? quizás... :v**

 **Bien, antes de que se emocionen, tengo que admitir que aún no la acabó, pero tengo que confesar algo, a pesar de que no me gusta sentirme presionada, me di cuenta de que solo bajo presión termino más rápido las cosas, así que si yo la empiezo a publicar y ustedes me exigen que la continué, a lo mejor y hasta la acabó más pronto de lo que tenía previsto así queeeee... nos vemos ahí :3**

 **Hasta la próxima (n.n)/**


	8. Chapter 8

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, sino a su único y original creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 ** _Escenas._**

* * *

 **Aclaremos posibles dudas, y algún que otro dato:**

 **1.- Artemis, hija de Reloj y Azura, tiene el A.D.N. dividido en tres, un 50% fantasma, 25% ángel de la muerte, y 25% humano. Su forma humana es igual a la de su madre, cabello negro con ojos grises. Al contrario de su padre, y como ya lo vieron, ella no usa un báculo para detener el tiempo.**

 **2.- La forma fantasma de Elicia, es como la de su padre, cabello blanco y ojos rojos, claro que a diferencia de Dan, su cabello no es de fuego.**

 **3.- Shanon y Aron no heredaron el fuego fantasma de su padre, ya que como había dicho María antes, _"Todos nacemos con el control de un elemento"_ y en el caso de Danny, fue el fuego, pero eso no implica que sus hijos igualmente lo hayan heredado, recordemos que el elemento de Azura era el viento.**

 **4.- Tal vez este dato sobre a estas alturas, pero la madre de Alex es Valerie, se los digo porque al momento de releer el último capítulo de "Alma corrompida" me di cuenta de que olvide mencionarlo, así que eso explicaría el porque Alex cuenta con ese equipo.**

 **5.- Dilan heredó sus habilidades con la espada de su madre y padre, ya que su papá era un guerrero cuando estaba vivo.**

 **6.- La madre de Azura, y abuela de Artemis, era de un carácter fuerte y amable pero algo impaciente, y es por esto por lo que Azura dijo que la forma de ser de Artemis fue herencia de su abuela.**

 **7.- Alex igualmente es un genio en la tecnología, y el ayudo a su padre a crear el sistema de la zona de entrenamiento. También es posible que albergue algún sentimiento romántico hacia Shanon.**

 **8.- A Elicia no le desagrada Aron, es solo que su forma de ser le parece algo pesada y molesta.**

 **9.- Gracias a que Artemis y Dilan son los úicos del grupo que viven en la zona fantasma eso hacia que solo se tuvieran el uno al otro para jugar cuando niños la mayoría de las veces, y esto provocó que el joven comenzara a desarrollar sentimientos por ella, y viceversa, aunque Artemis no lo demuestra.**

 **10.- Aron se sintió atraído por la actitud siempre seria de Elicia, y eso hizo que se enamorara de ella.**

 **11.- La verdadera razón por la que Elicia y Shanon se comenzaran a llevar mal, fue porque cuando eran más pequeñas, se encontraban jugando todos juntos en el castillo de Reloj, pues sus padres se habían reunido como ya se les había hecho costumbre, y en una de esas, Shanon tropezó, y comenzó a llorar, siendo encontrada por Dan quien había ido a dar un vuelta, así que la cargo en brazos haciendo que dejara de llorar (esto principalmente porque le recordaba a su propia hija) Elicia por ese entonces era muy apegada a su padre, y al ver eso sintió los celos crecer dentro de ella, haciendo que por el resto de los demás años la molestara constantemente, de ahí su rivalidad, pero como eso ocurrió cuando tenían cinco años ya no lo recuerdan.**

 **12.- La actitud coqueta de Dilan fue herencia de su padre Edrien, pero esto aumenta más si esta cerca de Artemis.**

 **13.- Cuando Artemis era pequeña, era la más inquieta y traviesa del grupo, pero esto cambió cuando empezó con sus meditaciones, pues sus emociones causaban algunos problemas con sus poderes del tiempo.**

 **14.- De los gemelos, el mayor es Aron por dos minutos, así como también el más maduro, esto por parte de su madre, aunque no lo demuestra muy seguido. En cambio Shanon, es más como su padre aunque igualmente heredó algo de la seriedad de su madre.**

 **15.- Aunque básicamente todos se conocen desde pequeños, los que literalmente se conocen desde que nacieron son Shanon, Aron y Alex, así como Artemis y Dilan, en cambió, Elicia los conoció a todos por primera vez cuando tenía alrededor de cuatro años.**

 **16.- No lo mencione, pero el hermano pequeño de Elicia ya nació, tiene alrededor de tres meses de vida, y a diferencia de su hermana mayor que salió a su padre, este salió a su madre, su nombre es Nathaniel, y el también en algún futuro se unirá a su hermana y amigos para enfrentar a los fantasmas.**

 **17.- Es posible que los mellizos hayan heredado una porción de los poderes de purificación de su madre.**

 **18.- María en varias ocasiones ya ha visitado a Artemis para enseñarle a usar su elemento de nacimiento, el cual es el agua.**

 **19.- Los ojos de Artemis en su forma fantasma son uno de color morado y otro rojo, porque en primera, fue herencia de sus padres por sus formas espectrales, y en segunda, por que no me decidí por un solo color ya que los dos me gustaban demasiado así que los puse así para quedar todos felices... o por lo menos yo -.-u**

 **20.- Es posible que escriba otro one-shot para formar las parejas, esto será un especial navideño :3**

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima (n.n)/**


End file.
